Super Smash Bros Tabu's Revenge
by FlameandRoy
Summary: Link knows Tabu was not fully defeated so he summons all his friends and they set off to destroy Tabu once and for all.
1. The Meeting

Super Smash Bros Tabu's Revenge

**Chapter I**

**The Meeting of the Powerful smashers**

The sun was setting as Tabu's defeat had just taken place as all was peaceful at Brawl stadium for a time. Link was in his dorm he had called a special meeting with Meta-knight, Wolf, Ike, Snake, Sonic, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, and Mario. "I know for a fact we did not defeat Tabu for I saw him sink to the ocean as his eyes set on me." Link said. "Well I guess we got no chance hmmm of course" Ike said with a grim attitude.

"You see in these dark times Ike there must be hope that we can stop the darkness." Meta-knight said in his quick yet monotone voice. "It's agreed then" Mario said in his Italian accent "We will watch the world fall" said Wolf "You know wolf all you think about is yourself! Think of all those weak smashers who have no chance huh?" Said Fox as he pulled out his blaster. "OK OK!" said Ness everyone paused and looked at Ness because of how small he was "….Guys we need to sneak away and defeat Tabu Once and for all" Said snake "I agree" Said sonic as he jumped up and down! "Hmph Lets go then. Lets get our stuff and meet back in front of Brawl stadium. In 1 hour everyone was in front of Brawl Stadium with the sun rising. "What time is it?" Asked Fox "Bout 5:00 am"

Said Link. "Its been years since we've seen the Brawl stadium at this time together" Sniffled Ness. "Shut it we don't have time for sentiment lets go"

AN: Hey Guys Royboy150 here hoping you liked this first chapter of mine and please no Flames.


	2. The Cave

Super Smash Bros Tabu's Revenge

**Chapter 2**

**A letter and a Cave**

"Guys have you found em?" Pit asked Sheik, Marth, and Luigi "Sorry no. I know Link wouldn't leave with out telling you Pit check under your bed!" said Marth with a sad yet excited voice. "….Link why what happened?" Pit thought as he went to his dorm. He found a sign IN his refrigerator and remembered Hyrule often used signs for letters. "Pit I am sad to say I have left you along with my powerful brothers. Guard the stadium while WE defeat Tabu. You and your friends were just too weak to bring. I'm sorry Pit please don't follow us If we should fail take your friends to Dodongo's Cavern in Hyrule for there they will not be killed by Tabu maybe others but not Tabu at least. Sincerely Link " That is what the sign said. "NO!" Pit screamed. He rang out and gathered all the other smashers "Today we gather to discuss what Link and the others did with them selves. They have left to destroy Tabu!" Pit yelled out to the crowd

"WHAT WE JUST DEFEATED HIM!" yelled Wario

"No Link knew this and set out with his "GOOD SMASHERS" so I don't know about you but I know what they don't! I know how to truly defeat him. SO my fellow Brawlers will you band together and fight with me!" "YES WE WILL!" yelled the crowd "Good let us go to the cave of souls!" Pit yelled ending his speech

Two Days later Pit's army set up camp and Pit was planning how to avoid the forest coming up. " "Commander what do you hope to gain from going to the cave of souls?" Pit stood quiet still studying his map then he answered "Marth the cave of souls holds your lost Falchion if you are to get it we will have more power." Pit glared at the map "SO your hoping to get all out soldiers best weapons and then we fight Tabu?" "In a Nutshell: yes" Pit told Marth. Four hours later it was night he walked out of his tent and looked up from the ground "YOU!" "Hahahaha" said a man in all black as he faded out into the forest Pit awoke and realized it was a dream he was woken by Marth "PIT!" Marth yelled "whats wrong?" Pit asked "It's Samus she's been badly hurt!" Pit went into Samus's tent. "Samus who did it?" Pit asked her. "I don't know Pit he was in all black armor and when his blade hit the ground he teleported away." Samus told Pit "I know him" . "How?" Samus asked Pit "You see the night we set out in my dreams I saw all of the smasher's life stories the Black Knight (AN: If you are playing fire emblem por or rd and haven't beaten it spoiler alert I WARNED YOU) also known as Zelgius is the killer of Ike's father therefore I must defeat him".


	3. Link and the Stadium

Super Smash Bros Tabu's Revenge

Chapter 3

Pit left Samus's tent and went back to sleep…he saw all the "Powerful" brawlers trapped in a cage except Link. Link walked up to the cage tried to pry it open when a huge white-glove grabbed him Links sword flew out. "AHH!" Pit yelled as he woke up. Pokémon Trainer walked in and Pit said "Have a seat. Why are you here?".

Pokémon Trainer said "I'm scared. What will happen if we lose?"

"With all honesty I don't know." Pit sighed out. Pokémon Trainer left.

BACK AT BRAWL STADIUM

"…..They want Ike vs. Pit? Gish darn I am so mad they left! Ummm num num" Said Dedede talking about the crowds votes as he ate second breakfast. Toon-Link, triple D and Luigi were the only brawlers left at the stadium.

"None of us come from a transport so we can't reach Link or Pit in time." Said Luigi. One of Dedede's guards was next to him at the time, Dedede looked and ate his guard whole.

"Really?" asked Toon-Link

"Yep" Replied Dedede.

"GUYS!" yelled Luigi "We need to think about"- When all the sudden the door knocked. "Special delivery from Gear shipping!" A voice yelled from out side the door. (An: Try to figure out what it is.)

BACK AT LINKS CAMP

Link's blade was against Ike's

"We can not go in there!" yelled Ike

"We have to!" replied Link.

"Ike Link! We must work together as one! I say leave it up to our fellow Brawlers!" Meta-knight said in his relaxed yet serious voice.

"Link, explain what is in that old dungeon you want us to go in." Ike said as though he had beaten Link.

"Fine. We go in that dungeon so we can get the best of weapons and so we can find more soldiers to help us fight! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES LINK SIR!" Replied the crowd

"Humph. Well Im not going in there IT IS A TRAP! Tabu is luring you in there!" Ike yelled. As he walked away.

"Ike well go but you don't get any weapon!" Link retaliated

Ike then said "Well fine I've got my Ragnell!"

Link realized that Ike's sword was not indeed the one he had at Brawl Stadium then he looked at his sword it was just the Biggorons sword!  
"Ike you don't have the Ragnell. As soon as we step out of the limits of the stadium without permission we lose our special weapons!" Link informed Ike

Ike sighed "I'm staying anyway."

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY WELL COME OUT WITH RICHES BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!" Link finally yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ike then went on to annoy Link even more "You know what! I thought Marth annoyed the crap out of me but you take the cake!"

Link said "I Like cake." Then walked into the dungeon with his other friends.

"FINE! YOU FAIRY WINGED GREEN THUMB!" Ike yelled. After 3 days and 2 nights Ike heard a cry of help he knew he regret what he did next.

(AN: Hey guys hope this does it for being more exciting! I'm so thrilled for what's coming next!)


	4. Super Smash Bros Chapter 4

Super Smash Bros Tabu's Revenge

Chapter 4

Boxes and Bats

Toon-Link opened the door and picked up the package, put it on the table and eyed it suspiciously.

"Dude what are we going to do?" said Luigi

"OPEN IT!" Screamed DDD (AN: From now on he will be DDD) as he opened it.

"OH MY GISH!" Yelled Luigi. He continued "ITS ANOTHER BOX! YAY!" When all the sudden a fist came out and punched Luigi and said "Haha don't say its just a box ever!" Yelled Snake

"SNAKE!" Yelled Toon-Link as DDD was peeing himself laughing. "Boy what are you here for?"

"Well if I must tell you….I am here for something I've needed to do for years. PLAY RISK!"

So a Risk game proceeded and Snake had 1 country left.

"Link I want your capitol give it to me" Snake said

"Umm You cant have it"

"Ill pay you" Snake bribed

"You cant pay in cash in Risk Snake" Toon said

"Ill use my credit card then" Snake said with anger

"NO! you cant use a credit card in Risk!" Toon yelled

"Ill make this simple" Snake said as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Toons head

"Give it to me or I kill you" Snake threatened

"…Im a Brawler not a Lover Ill fight if I must for it is my DUTY! It is my right it is my duty to throw off such idiotism!" Toon said with courage

"…..so beautiful. You pass my test" Snake said

"I passed your what now?" Toon Replied

"My test you stood up for what you believed in and that shows you have what it takes to fight Tabuu! Don't you see that is what Links groupwith the exception of Ike doesn't have! They don't have true Courage like you. But before we go into my helicopter I will train you 3 to also have wisdom and power."

AT THE CAVE WERE IKE IS

"Uhhg! I told you Link … I know what I Must do" Ike said. When all the sudden he heard a familiar voice

"You…cant…go in there can you…weakling?" said a man behind Ike

"…I thought I killed you in the Mad Kings War…you were crushed!" Ike said calmly

"Get smart kid! I killed my own trainer I fought against the most powerful men in the world Laguz (Lag-ooze) and Beoric (bee-or-ick) alike I wouldn't fall to a petty castle like that!"

Just then he heard paws running and saw a blue overgrown cat being held by a huge hawk soon the cat was dropped in between Ike and the Black Knight and the Bird swooped down and tried to claw at the Black Knights In-penetrable armor.  
"Ha fool my armor is blessed!"

"Not where there are holes it isn't" Ranulf said

"ENOUGH LET US FIGHT!" the Black Knight said as claw clashed with sword and history would be re-made here

\ THE CAVE /

Link and his friends walked down the cave and were moving slowly when all they heard was a huge vibration and the cave moved with the sound.

"Guys have you ever seen a cave monster?" Link asked

"No" They said anxiously

"…..sand? Oh no….Molg-" When all the sudden a huge worm with his children poped out of the sand that went neck deep

"Link that's suicide don't go in there! You haven't even fought him before it was that Toon idiot" Said Game and Watch

"Watch, Watch your mouth you know I've always loved Toon Link like he was my brother!" Link said as he dived under the sand. While Link was under the rest saw a huge final smash ball and ran for it except Meta-Knight.

Link came up pulled out his blade and went to slash!

(An: Hey guys thank you so much MouseMaster here take this (::). I hope you like this chapter please tell me which of these 3 stories you want me to focus on next chapter thanks!-Roy

"


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Bros Tabuu's Revenge

Chapter 5

(AN: Hey guys! I would love it if you could review if you read this chapter and give suggestions I will defiantly try to incorporate them! Thanks here have a cokie (::) )

PIT'S ARMY

It was a dark and not so stormy night Pit's men were trying to run as fast as they could while Pit flew ahead.

"SHHH! Hear that?" Pit said as his army gracefully stopped

"Yeah it sounds like…blades and claws clashing" Marth said with worry

"Lets go!" Pit whispered which told his army to stay quiet. As they got closer to the noise they saw a bird flying in the air.

"Men…and woman rest here for the night. Marth your coming with me!" Pit said in a fake relaxed voice.

Ike

"Black Knight if you are so honorable tell me-"

Ike was cut off by the slashing of swords and claws.

The Black Knight aimed his sword and when Ranulf leaped at him he slashed Ranulf and Ranulf could not possibly go on.

"-Why do you kill so ravenously?" Ike continued

The fighting stopped .

"Well boy, I don't kill unless that person deserves it you see your Laguz friend here is merely injured not killed" The Black Knight said

"MY FATHER?" Ike retaliated

"Well your father had to pay for what he had done. He betrayed the knights and killed them all except me and Taurneo and ravaged and destroyed towns and he killed your own mother!" The Knight in Black said

"Hahaha. You've failed my test." Ike said "Your voice released more Zelgius than Black Knight. Zelgius-" Ike put his sword down

"-why?" Ike finished  
"Ike…im sorry but listen the dark god is at bay in THIS world but I worked for Begnion and for Dain to maintain peace." The Knight said.

"….But you too must be punished for what you've done!" Ike said when he heard the sound of a light whizzing in the air and Black Knight leaned back

When all the sudden

"FOR ALTEA!" Marth yelled and he and the Black Knight started getting in an intense duel!

"Ike" Pit said

"PIT?" Ike said

"Yes now I want you to go to the cave and save Link and the others well deal with sir Knight over here."

"Okay and hey Pit?" Ike asked

"Yes"

"Stop acting like an angel" Ike said jokingly

Pit immediately swooped towards the Black Knight, ripped his sword in half and started attacking alongside with Marth as he saw Ike's shadow crawl down to cave.

LINK AND THE OTHERS

Link looked around "Guys? GUYS? GUYS!" Link yelled

Then he turned slashed at Molgera's tongue and watched as the monster became nothing. It was just then when he heard a faint cry for help.

"HELP! HELP HELP HELP!" All the brawlers were yelling each in the one cage. "I have a way we maybe can get out." Said Meta-Knight when all the sudden he was gone and then appeared outside the cage "I will get Link" he said.

(AN: Hey guys! Shoutout to Mousemaster for giving me the constructive criticism! It really helped me! Here have this (::) Bye all!)


	6. Chapter 6

Super Smash bros Brawl Tabuu's Revenge

CHAPTER 6

"All righty now you want to try to disarm your opponent" Snake said

TL grabbed his sword ready to swing when all the sudden "TOON LINK AND SNAKE ARE NEEDED TO BATTLE" these words rang over the loud speaker

"Alright time for your final test" Snake Said knowing TL would lose.

"Ok" TL said confidently

As they walked out to the arena it transformed into a pirate ship and water.

As the music started to play Snake shot a missile at TL but TL grabbed it and threw it to the water and he quickly darted to Snake and kicked his legs and snake fell off the boat into the water TL pulled a bomb from his sack and when snake jumped up to get air he was welcomed with a bomb to a place you don't want a bomb and it explode him off the arena.

As he appeared again floating and invincible for 5 seconds once he stopped TL grabbed him and a tornado appeared as he threw snake to the tornado snake lost yet again! Snake was down to one life and TL saw a little orb jumped and slashed it so hard you'd think his life depended on it he suddenly looked super powerful and grabbed Snake as a huge triangle appeared and Toon Link destroyed Snake! TL was so proud of himself.

xXx

"Guys? GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU?" Ike yelled when he reached a sandy part of the cave. He saw a small hall way and cautiously walked to it. "GYAA!" Ike heard from a far he recognized it too be Links voice so he started sprinting and he soon saw Link trying to pry a cage open with his sword. "LINK!" Ike yelled somewhat relieved

"IKE? You came in?" Link said

"Yeah I was fighting the Black knight when Pit and Marth took over for me." Ike said

"WHAT? They caught up to us?"

"Yeah oh I just realized what's happened with Pit…uh oh."

"Hmm hmm hmm" Evil laughter Broke the silence

"Thank you for giving me that information Ike you were more than helpful to me allow me to thank you." The figure that was in a control room shook his hand and Ten Robots came out of the walls as they attacked Ike and Link

"Now dispose of those twerps quickly." It said

As the shadow of a huge THING walked towards the exit of the cave.

"Ha ha ha you would have been no match for the reborn Tabuu! Naïve little boys." The voice said as he walked deeper into his control room.

"GOSH DARN IT WERE DOOMED!" Ike said

as 8 more robots came out and started to attack Ike and Link.

(Preveiw of whats Next: (Narrating voice)

Can Ike and Link fend off the fiendish robots and figure out who is behind all this madness? As Pit and Marth get Commander Zelgius to join them they must face a fear like never before and what will become of Toon Link and Snake now that he has passed the test? Find out in Chapter 7!)


	7. Chapter 7

Super Smash Bros

Tabuu's Revenge

CHAPTER 7

"Well Zelgius I'm glad you finally see reason" Pit said with a smile

"Yeah I wish I hadn't killed Ike's father…" Zelgius said seeming distant.

"Don't be to hard on yourself Zelgius. I mean now you get to help us fight off the greatest evil" Marth said

Zelgius got up off the ground smoothly. He saw Pit and Marth had their backs to the cave. When all the sudden they heard something, something ground shaking. Zelgius looked into the cave and saw a huge thing coming out!

"DUCK!" Zelgius yelled as the huge thing came out and shot a beam at their heads.

"Phew what is that…that…that thing?" Pit said with fear.

"It is _the _Black Dragon of Goldea. Most powerful being in the world. Or at least my world." Zelgius said somewhat impressed. When a beam shot out all around the mountain where the cave was and the cave was buried in.

"IKE! LINK NOOO!" yelled Marth

"My friend don't lose hope that quickly!" Said Pit shooting a look at Marth

"Well the only way to defeat him with out hurting him is to take that crystal off his tail." Zelgius said.

Zelgius looked at Pit, words were useless as a plan was put in both their minds (Marth is the bait Pit flys over hits the tail and I, Zelgius shall destroy the gem on his head) This was the plan so therefore they both looked at Marth deviously

"What?" Marth said when all the sudden Zelgius grabbed him and threw him at the dragon

"QUICKLY NOW!" Pit said to Zelgius as Pit flew to the tail and started slashing, as Zelgius jumped to the head and started searching for a possible gem.

"GUYS!" Marth yelled " WHAT THE GISHLY GOSHLRY SWASHLY MOSHY IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Marth yelled fighting from inside the dragons mouth when he felt a stroke of heat in the mouth and realized the dragon was about to shoot another beam.

xXx

"GOSH DARN" Ike said as even more robots came and attacked him.

"Well Ike it has been nice knowing you" Link said sadly

"Well Link …SHUT UP AND GO WITH MY PLAN!" Ike yelled furious the "Hero" of time would even consider giving up.

"Quickly go for the glowing one!" Link said

Ike made swift moves like never before as he jumped and slashed a glowing robot. Two glowing orbs came out and Ike got one and threw the other to Link.

"QUICKLY NOW!" Ike said with haste "Ill use mine to destroy this glass you destroy the robo's!" Ike said

"Got it" Link replied as his eyes started glowing

Ike broke the Glass and saw a Figure

"YOU!" Ike said in disbelief

"Yes hm hm me" The voice said

xXx

"Pit and Marth are in a fight against another. We must Move to go around these mountains though! Pit told me that if he was not back by dawn we should go without him!" Samus said giving a speech to her "army".

"Let us go!" She yelled as her army moved to go around the mountain.  
As they went up the mountain Samus saw a huge beam fire

"What's happening?" Lucas asked Samus

"Nothing kid its just a…..mishap" Samus said

"…Samus what's wrong?"

"…..Nothing" Samus said sadly

(Preview of what's to come: Marth has gone down valiantly but what will happen to Zelgius should he had forgotten how to actually destroy the Dragon? And who is controlling the robots? Will Ike be able to beat it? Will Links final smash not be enough to destroy all the robots? Find out in chapter 8!)


	8. Goodbye Friend

Super Smash Bros Tabuu's Revenge

Chapter 8

Goodbye friend

Pit's POV-

Pit looked up after the beam shot from the Black Dragons mouth…all he saw was a blue cape and a gold tiara fall to the ground. He grew angry with him self and the dragon he struck the dragon's gem and ran up and stuck an arrow through the dragon's neck! "No Pit!" Zelgius said as the Dragon only got more angry. "Pit we have to get out of here! Someone drugged this poor Laguz! Get a move on!" Pit flew away and Zelgius ran as fast as his armor would allow. Pit saw the army marching up the mountain as he made eye contact with Samus. Samus yelled at Pit to get up the mountain. Pit flew, descended and joined in the march at the front as it's leader. He looked down and Zelgius was gone. When all the sudden the rocks in front of Pit started to glow! The Black Knight appeared and joined in the March as he gave Pit a Gold tiara and the Black knight wore a blue cape. All Pit could think of was his friend being Burnt by a beam! The army marched through the mountains and into dangerous territory…

Ike's POV

"I cant believe you would do this!" Ike yelled

"You were a friend to us all!"

"A friend? Or just a wise freak?"

"Wise freak? I looked up to you, you were my role model for battle!" Ike yelled

When all of the sudden Meta-Knights' Gold sword flashed and hit Ike to the Ground. "Why Meta-Knight? WHY?"

"You see Ike I was offered to rule brawl stadium! Ive always wanted to cause all of you pain! But I knew the most pain comes from loving one but that one does not love you!" Meta-Knight eyed Ike and Zelda who was in the cage.

"My love was stolen…you will be destroyed! Iker kill Ike!" A robot that looked nothing like Ike walked from the shadows and went to strike Ike's back!

Ike was under Meta-Knights small boot. Meta-Knight was small but strong.

Link destroyed 6 robots when all he heard were shrieks of pain coming from Ike's voice. Link knew he had no chance to save Ike but to save the others. He saw a key latched into the wall Link dashed across to the wall and was knocked un conscious. He awoke in a dark prison cell hanging with chains latched onto him very tightly and below were very sharp spikes. He looked to his left and there was a cage holding Zelda

He looked to his right and Ike was there not in cage but the same way link was except he seemed tortured not just brutally whipped and lashed but mentally too. Link knew the enemy Ike had faced would try to break these three. He looked out a window and saw the rest of the Brawlers set free. He wondered why the enemy would allow that. Then he looked at Ike then Zelda both were unconscious. About seven hours later Meta-Knight came. "Meta-Knight! Hi thanks for coming can you let us out?" Link said looking hopefully into his friend's eyes. Meta-Knight looked away from Link as he said "Along with torturing my foes I like to mentally break them…" Meta Knight seemed distant as he looked at Ike and Zelda. Link realized what Meta-Knight was going to do. It all came together in Links head that MK was an evil man and that Ike liked Zelda but he likes Zelda and that Zelda likes Him. Link felt horrible about what was to come. But he knew something was wrong with Meta-Knight, If only he could reach the surface and get Marth to concoct a plan. "Marth's dead" MK said as if he read Links mind. "WHAT?" Link yelled "The Black Dragon of Goldoa killed him" MK said as he walked away.

Link was left alone with only his thoughts…


	9. Chapter 9

Super Smash Bros Tabuu's Revenge

**Chapter 9**

**A big surprise **

Links POV

I up at MK anger filled me at the news of Marths death. I realized soon I had to stay calm and that my only hope was to stay in the prison for I saw ways to escape. I made a plan in my mind but soon I heard steps and so I got into a position. I saw a robot of Ike coming to me. I scurried away into the corner to keep my distance. He glared at me but walked into Ike's chamber not mine.

He grabbed Ike and punched him in the nose. Ike woke up and started panting. A robot came to the Ike replica and took Ike away. "What are you going to do?" I asked the Replica. He didn't talk but he made the motion of his finger going across his neck. I gulped I knew this meant one thing…execution.

Pits POV

I flew and lead the army, boy the air felt good! I flew higher and higher! I decided to fly backwards! After a while I saw beam almost hit me out of nowhere! Out of the dense fog a huge ship came out…

Links POV

I asked the robot where MK was and he made motion of flying. I knew that that meant he was after Pit's army. I knew I had to escape. The robot looked strange as if he was being hurt. I looked and I saw a robot guard cutting its wires. I got confused, why would robots under one allegiance attack each other? Then another question poked in my mind, why does the robot have such live like red hair? I looked once more at the blade and saw IT the blade my old rival had,

I blurted out "Dude why are you here?" He replied "Saving you old man duh."

Pits POV

I saw MK steering the huge ship and I realized what it was I yelled to the army to go on ahead except MMarth but then I remembered he was gone…my mind trailed off until a beam shot at me and I saw a black blur take the hit for me. "Zelgius! Thank gish." I said. He took his blade and charged into the bottom I knew he would have to go through the ship to get to MK and I would have to hold off the main force on deck. I never knew this would be happening…ever.

Preview of what's to come:

General Zelgius is in the space cruiser but will he be able to prevail all the many floors inside? And will Pit be able to hold off the Main force before they get to Zelgius? And above al else, who is Links savior and is he actually saving? And is Ike still alive? Find out in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Super Smash Bros Tabu's

Revenge

_**Chapter **__**10**_

_**Rescue and Demise**_

"Roy! I-I-I cant believe it how?" Link said happy to see his old friend. "Well my father felt something dark growing not only in your world but all the worlds as well and sent me here to investigate for a maximum of an hour." Roy replied as he took off his ugly costume revealing the same outfit as in last years smash. " So you know whats been going on here? Tabu's return and such?" Link asked Roy. "Who's Tabu? Im guessing the baddie causing all this. Anyway I heard Ike in the next room lets go!" Roy commanded. Link started having second thoughts about saving Ike, because if Ike lives he could pose a threat to him and Zelda but if he dies he wouldn't and I would get Zelda threat-proof. This argument went on as he went to the next room he saw Ike about to be run through the heart with a huge spear Links argument raged as he saw the spear go into motion Link let his instincts take over.

xXx

"Gish I hope Zelgius has disapled the controls by now" Pit thought to himself as he saw 2,000 waddle-dees approach him. He heard a noise like a platform moving up. Pit looked up and saw Zelgius laughing. "Zelgius disable I cnat hold them off any longer!" Pit yelled "Well stupid cupid I cant exactly do that because this army is mine, soon I will rule a whole region all because I had the easy task of killing cupid HA!" Zelgius said in a monotone voice. "Zelgius I-I-I" Before Pit could finish his sentence he was impaled by the Alondite (An: the Alondite is Z's sword) "Zelgius…..I..bet…you..didnt know that…when Angels…are….on the brink of death….they can.. dcall on allies….uhhh" Pit said almost dead "awww cupid I be you didn't know your dead so you cant do that! Ha you stupid little" Zelgius was cut off by the sound of z much louder voice that screamed its own name "PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as Samus grabbed Pit and the ships wings were destroyed. "Zelgius I hope you like cold water" Samus said as she ripped Marth's blue cape off him and kicked him off the ship as it descended into a freezing cold ocean. "Pit by gish be ok" Samus muttered under her breathe.

xXx

"Are we there yet?" Luigi asked Snake

"…no we are not…for the 100,000,000 time SHUTup!" Snake yelled at Luigi.

"There! Dodongo's cavern!" TL said

"Im not going in there" "Me neither" Luigi and DDD proclaimed. "This may very well save our lives guys!" TL said "Toony Loon is right guys this is whats best for you three." Snake informed the three. But by now Luigi was running with DDD on his back. "Toon I'm afraid I'm need elsewhere. But I need you to go in there and stay. I know I may very well not come back…good luck." Snake said. Before TL could say anything Snake put a box on him and under the cracks of the box TL saw blue light. "Snake? Are you kidding hiding in a box wont get you anywhere." TL said as he took the box off of Snake only to find nothing within. "Snake….I-I need you….why Snake…" TL said to himself in despair.

xXx

Link jumped in front of Ike the moment the spear lunged forward but instead of hitting its target it hit a green fairy boy. "I-I-Ik-Ike save Zelda…..meet Roy a-a-nd get out…leave…m…" Link said with his last breathe.

"LINK! NOO! LINK STAY WITH ME! LINK NO YOU You JUST CANT DIE ON ME! LINK…" Ike said as he loked at Zelda and said "Get out of here now while I rendezvous with Roy whoever he is." Zelda then told Ike "Ike do not let his death be in vein. Roy is a red-headed young boy who wears blue armor." Zelda said as she ran from the room. Ike ran out as well only to find that there was no Roy. "Gish darn you Roy!" Ike said to himself. He ran out into MK's office and jumped out the window and up the stairs when all the sudden he was attacked by a redheaded young blue armored boy. "ROY? GET OFF IM A FRIEND!" Ike yelled "WHY THEN DID YOU KILL MY SMASH MENTOR?" Roy yelled at Ike. Ike was surprised, this kid had guts, then again he was one of the youngest smashers in history around some of the powerfullest smashers ever. "Kid, Link saved me by sacrificing himself we need to get out or that will have been in vain, see that lever over there? That's an explosion activator that's been triggered to 45 seconds." Ike told Roy "Fine lets go!" Roy said as he ran up the stairs Ike then followed as soon as he reached the top he saw rocks and only rocks with no way out. "Crap can you" Ike was cut off by the sound of Roy's sword lighting itself and striking the rocks.

"How do you have your special weapon?" Ike asked "Dude you come from brawl stadium I come from Lycia!" Roy said as the rocks crumbled beneath his feet. And he jumped out "See that mob that's your army go command it I'm sure link would have given you the command." Roy said with a warm smile "Thanks Roy but what about you?" Ike questioned "Well Ike my time is out goodbye I will remember you." Roy said as half his body was turning into dust, this meant his fathers spell was taking effect and he was going to his home again. "Goodbye Roy good luck." Ike said as Roy was nothing more than a memory.

Ike was overwhelmed with sadness he remembered that Marth and Link were the prices to pay for his stupid acts he also remembered his own rival who was actually a good man helping Pit he also remembered Meta-Knight and worst Tabu.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Smash bros Tabuu's Revenge

**Chapter 11**

**Mecha Knight Part I**

Link's POV:

"Whe-where am I?" Link said as he looked around. "Why is everything white…? ARRG!" Link screamed as a blinding light flashed throughout wherever he was. "Link you have been kept safe, guarded kind of…but it will end soon if you don't leave here as soon as possible." A figure shrouded in light said. "Excuse me but am I dead?" Link asked. "Yes you are dead…even as we speak you are dead. My name is Terma the guard of this place that keeps you safe from completely dying. But you will if you are even touched by Dohen you will disappear and seize to exist." Terma said. "How do I get back to life?" "Defeat Dohen" Terma answered. "He lives in that castle." Terma finished pointing to a big castle that Link didn't notice at first.

"I will not fail." Link said with doubt.

xXx

"PIT NO! PIT NO TALK TO ME! PIT" Samus said with tears in her eyes crying like never before. Later that night Samus fell asleep only to be awakened by pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to find Pit kissing her, normally she would've pushed anyone away but she never told anyone that ever since brawl started she like Pit. "Your alive!" She said when Pit got off her bed and sat down. "Barely but I had a strange dream where a huge robot Meta Knight assaulting escaping brawlers." "Pit about what just happened-." Sams was cut off by Pit "It never happened sorry something just came over me…I don't know"

xXx

"Meta Knight please don't hurt me! Seriously! Let me go please you were like a father to me!" Lucas weeped as a huge 600 foot tall robot grabbed Lucas and stared at it. "Lucas nooo!" Ness yelled

"Ness run or I will kill you myself!" Lucas Yelle as an orb of energy appeared under Lucas and slashed across the robots back.

xXx

"What the gish is going down there." A dark figure said looking down at the robot destroy people. "Well Eagle Eye time for you to save those who denied you." A tall figure stated. "Fine." Eagle Eye said as doors in a building in a sky opened and he jumped out like he was jump 2 feet. "Mister Dohan why did you send Eagle Eye to his death?" A man with an odd necklace asked the tall man "He sent someone to save a 'should be dead' that deserves death!"


	12. Come The apocalypse

Super Smash Bros Tabuu's Revenge Chapter 12  
Come the apocalypse

Lucas's POV:

"AAH!" screamed Lucas as a robot squeezed him.

"Meta Knight help me please!" Meta Knight turned red and flew to Lucas STOP BEGGING BOY! YOU WANT HELP ILL HELP!" Meta Knight yelled as he threw his blade into Lucas! "ahhhhh noo I-I failed." Lucas said as his last breath faded. "Petty wimp AH!" Meta Knight said as Eagle eye stabbed him down to the ground. "You killed my nephew. I kill you!" He screamed as he kicked Meta Knight off into an abyss. He turned around and saw something that looked like a void but it was made of pain and agony. Things that weren't quite human.

xXx

"Pit please don't if the others find out-" "They wont but still your right." Pit said. "Wait Pit do you hear that?" Samus and Pit went out side and saw three voids with endless waves of monsters coming out of them. Samus looked left and saw Zelda running to camp being chased by the monsters so was Ike! Zelda tripped on a rock and fell "IKE!" She screamed "ZELDA IM COMING!" He yelled but it was too late the horde of monsters came over her. "Zelda….I I love…." Ike couldn't manage words but he had to run. "BRAWLERS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He yelled. Samus and Pit flew in the sky. Mario Ran to the horde and started shooting fire balls he jumped over them and ran into it and never came out. The whole camp ignored Ike but they got what the deserved none survived. Ike ran into a temple when a whole army found him and dint let him see the next day. A Monster shot a tank missle and it hit Samus' jetpack and as she fell Pit chased after her but he hit the ground and he Was not very healthy anymore. "So this is what it feels like…utter victory. It feels good" A strange man said he rose up out of the ground as wings sprouted from his back and he unfolded his body and that caused a tremor that took out everyone on the face of the earth… The apocalypse ended with the end of life and the start of Tabuu…

FIN

"That

One

Ow!

Newgounds cave

Is a painful sharp rock cave I wish I could've made it to Dodongo's cavern but that weird void scared me I feel so alone…" TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Yes Tabuu's Revenge was a short Fan fic but there is going to be a very long sequel so don't be mad.

P.S: Try to find out who is still alive.


End file.
